villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Taskmaster (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
Taskmaster is a recurring antagonist in the animated series Ultimate Spider-Man. He serves as the main antagonist in the first half of Season 3 also is a minor antagonist in Avengers Assemble. ''He a deadly criminal mercenary who has the ability to duplicate and predict anyone's moves just by looking at his opponents. He was voiced by Clancy Brown, who also voices Mr. Krabs, and voiced Surtur in ''Thor: Ragnarok. Biography Early life At some point, Taskmaster joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and took training from them and acquired equipment. He then was betrayed by Nick Fury and Phil Coulson and decided to someday take revenge on the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Ultimate Spider-Man Taskmaster is hired by Doctor Octopus and goes undercover as gym teacher Coach Yeager to learn Spider-Man's identity with Flash Thompson and Harry Osborn as suspects but is defeated when the web-slinger and White Tiger, and later then he stolen a encrypted information (superheroes' secret identities) while dealing with Deadpool's unpredictable nature. During the "New Warriors" story arc, Taskmaster has his signature shield and a laser-sword. He strives to recruit fledgling young superheroes for his own sinister purposes and thus has regular conflict with Spider-Man. He first enlists the Beetle to retrieve a sample of the mass-produced Venom symbiote, leading to two mercenaries' showdown with Spider-Man and Agent Venom. Taskmaster later hacks the S.H.I.E.L.D. information on different young heroes, successfully manipulating Cloak & Dagger into his training program. Taskmaster next tries to steal the Iron Spider armor by impersonating S.H.I.E.L.D. official Stan and recruit Amadeus Cho into his cause, losing the Iron Spider armor and gets defeated by Spider-Man and Iron Spider. After obtaining Doc Ock's notes, Taskmaster manipulated the Vulture onto his side. He then tries to recruit Ka-Zar while Kraven the Hunter wants to sacrifice Zabu for immortality but both are foiled by Spider-Man and Wolverine. After months of planning, Taskmaster leads his team to infiltrate the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tri-Carrier. He has his team 'thin the herd' of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees and manipulates the New Warriors into freeing several supervillains led by the Green Goblin (who hired Taskmaster) but Cloak & Dagger are left for dead and defect to Spider-Man's side. As the escaped supervillains fight the New Warriors and the Goblin retrieves the Siege Perilous, Taskmaster personally fights Spider-Man one-on-one but eventually defeated by the web-slinger. In "Contest of Champions" Pt. 1, Taskmaster is seen as one of the Grandmaster's many collected villains for the contest against Spider-Man and the Collector. Avengers Assemble In the episode "Show Your Work", Taskmaster allied with the New Avengers, reluctantly assisting Ms. Marvel and Vision with stopping MODOK's plans to repopulate the Earth with clones. In the episode "The Night Has Wings", Taskmaster and his henchmen have stolen a hyper-cannon on their airplane until the Black Panther crashes their heist. The resulting flight causes the damaged hyper-cannon to explode as Black Panther places Taskmaster in the same ensnaring trap as his henchmen. Black Panther lands on a personal boat as the authorities round up Taskmaster and his henchmen. Personality Taskmaster is a tactical genius at studying people and can solve mathematical problems in seconds, even predicting the next move of the enemy. He is strict towards others and intimidates them. He also appears to be very sarcastic. He is a master at copying others abilities and his focus is unmatchable, making him a formidable opponent in combat. Gallery Images Taskmaster_Ultimate_Spider_Man.png|Taskmaster's original costume. Coach_yaeger.png|Taskmaster posing as Coach Yaeger. Taskmaster_Modern.jpg|Taskmaster's new costume. Taskmaster_Avengers_Assemble.png|Taskmaster's new costume in Avengers Assemble. taskmast-ultimate-spider-man-cartoon.png Videos Ultimate Spiderman S1E6 - Taskmaster vs Iron Fist Ultimate Spiderman S1E6 - Taskmaster vs Spiderman and White Tiger Ultimate Spiderman S1E6 - How to Outwit Photographic Reflexes Ultimate Spiderman S2E16 - Taskmaster gets beaten down by Deadpool and Spiderman Spider Man, Agent Venom vs Taskmaster clips Ultimate Spider-Man Web Warriors- Spider-Man vs. Taskmaster Preview Trivia * In The Next Iron Spider, Taskmaster seemed to know that both Stan Lee and Peter Parker were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, but he didn't know that Peter Parker was Spider-Man. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Supervillains Category:Vengeful Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Leader Category:Criminals Category:Disciplinarians Category:Deadpool Villains